


An Inconvenient Truth

by Kirithetheory



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirithetheory/pseuds/Kirithetheory
Summary: It's the summer after graduation. Their last moments together. For Bokuto's last moments before going to college he invites Kuroo, Kenma and Akaashi to join him in a summer vacation at his parents beach house. The sexual tension between the boys only grows now that they are away from the chaos. Will they finally be honest with their feelings? It could be their last chance.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is my original work from my Wattpad. Im really proud of this fanfic and hope its enjoyable.

The school year was coming to an end meaning summer was arriving. For the majority of students, it was an exciting time. They all had 2 months to themselves. To hang out with their friends. Go to the beach, go shopping. Do whatever their hearts desire. For the 3rd years, it was their time to finally move out and start their lives. Follow their dreams. It was a time of life. For Akaashi however, this time of year solely brought dread and pain for his closest friend was leaving. Going to a school over 7 hours away. Making him captain. Leaving everything to him. Alone. Of course, no one knew this was how he felt. He showed everyone that he was happy for Bokuto. Excited for him. When in reality he only felt selfish for wishing for him to stay with him, forever.

Only a few more days until graduation. Until he was truly no longer a part of their school. A part of their volleyball team. A part of his life. He's not entirely sure why he feels this much pain about his friend leaving. He never needed friends in the past. Bokuto just kinda entered his life and refused to leave for 2 years. He says he doesn't need friends but over time, he grew a liking to Bokuto and that feeling of friendship. Either way, he'll learn how to go back to his old way of thinking with time.

Akaashi daydreams, looking out the window in hopes the view will distract him from his life and the dread. He doesn't realize the teacher ended her lesson for lunch, or that the classroom slowly emptied. He simply kept his gaze out the window. Peacefully just watching the birds fly. He didn't even hear his friend come into the room, even though his loud personality turns all heads.

Soon he's nudged out of his trance and slowly turns around to be met by the grin of his friend. "Finally! Took you long enough to snap out of it."

"Bokuto-san...what are you doing here."

"I came to steal you for lunch. I also wanted to ask you something so come on." He motions to the door and slowly starts to walk out. Akaashi sighs and follows his friend, ignoring the stabbing feeling in his heart.

Bokuto leads them down the hallway and to the vending machine outside where he and Akaashi both get a soda. He sighs and breaths in the fresh summer air, trying to really absorb his last moments in high school.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Akaashi questions taking a sip of his soda. Bokuto shy's away slightly, feeling more afraid of being rejected to his request.

"Oh...umm well..." Akaashi looks to his captain curiously, not being used to him ever being shy. Bokuto takes a deep breath, still not meeting his eyes. "Over the summer, I don't really want to spend the whole time worrying about packing and moving so my parents are lending me our beach house. I didn't really feel like going alone so I invited Kuroo and Kenma and I was also really hoping that you would come to." Akaashi's eyes widen as he looks over at his friend.

"I just, I want to spend every minute I can with your before I leave." He gives him a small smile hoping the boy will say yes. Akaashi sighs and thinks for a moment. He loves the idea of spending the summer with his friend, making every moment count, and as many memories as they can before their time runs out. Though, Akaashi can't help but fear that this vacation might simply make it 10 times harder to say goodbye.

Akaashi smiles lightly, determining that the good ways out the bad. He turns to Bokuto who relaxes at the sight. "Sounds fun. I would love to come." Bokuto smiles widely.

"Yes!" He cheers and Akaashi rolls his eyes.

"Would you have even let me say no?" Akaashi asks as the two slowly make their way back into the building as the sun becomes unbearable.

Bokuto chuckles, "Nope, you were coming whether you said yes or no." Akaashi sighs but also smiles at his friend, trying to really capture every single moment with him.

♥♥♥

The next few days still passed with dread, only dread filled with a slight excitement. Dread for his graduation has finally arrived, excitement for the summer trip he had planned.

Akaashi takes his seat, next to Kuroo and Kenma. Kuroo's graduation happened yesterday so he was able to come down for Bokuto's, making the owl ecstatic. Akaashi sighs lightly, gaining the attention of the small setter and new captain of the Nekoma team.

"You doing all right?" Kenma asks quietly, being one of the few people who personally knows what Akaashi is going through. Akaashi nods slightly, feeling the sadness and pain fill him, but keeping them below the surface.

"Hey relax. You still have all summer. You're going to have so much fun you'll forget all about it." Kuroo gives Akaashi a light smile, hoping to calm his mind. Akaashi returns his smile and sighs at the thought, knowing the reality of everything will never fully leave his mind. Still, denial might be the way to go for this summer, that way he'll get to enjoy it more.

The ceremony gets underway and slowly drags on, Bokuto being near the beginning due to his class and surname. The rest is slightly boring, as Akaashis brain swarms with the memories he had over the years. He looks over at Bokuto who is politely standing with his class, waiting for the ceremony to end. He catches his setter's gaze and gives him an excited and reassuring smile which eases Akaashi slightly. Bokuto is fully aware that Akaashi isn't happy with his graduation. Whenever the event was brought up Akaashi's expression would change and he would lightly fiddle with his hands to cope with the anxiety of the situation. Bokuto figures not bringing it up would be the best since he feels the same pain of leaving his beautiful setter.

Finally, the ceremony comes to an end, sending the graduates off to their friends and family for praise for ending their high school career. Akaashi stands off to the side, attempting to ignore the feeling of everything and mainly focus on the excitement of the upcoming trip. Bokuto is greeted with hugs and praise by his parents and relatives while subtly looking around the room for Akaashi. He meets up with Kuroo and Kenma who congratulate him for a moment before pointing him in the direction of his friend. He thanks them and quickly rushes over to him, gaining his attention. He grins and before Akaashi can say anything, Bokuto wraps his arms around him in a sweet and desperate hug. Akaashi feels the initial shock slowly wear off as he calmly wraps his arms around Bokuto's neck, giving into the hug completely.

"I'm really glad you came." He whispers to the setter, bringing a smile to his face.

"Met too," Akaashi responds but doesn't completely feel that way. The two tighten their embrace as if they are saying goodbye there and then, holding on for dear life afraid that if they let go, that will be the end. Akaashi takes a deep breath, smelling Bokuto's cologne which has a hint of ocean in it. Akaashi relaxes and slowly pulls away from the embrace, wishing the two could have stayed in that position forever. He gives him a weak smile, letting a few tears fall past his eyes. Bokuto sweetly and gently wipes them away with his thumb, drawing a smile across Akaashi's lips. Akaashi looks down and sighs, while Bokuto cups his face, wiping the tears.

"Sorry." He whispers, really trying to keep his emotions buried.

"Don't be." Bokuto assures him putting an end to his tears. Akaashi sighs and looks back up at Bokuto giving him a grin.

"I'm proud of you." He says lightly bringing the brightest smile to Bokuto's face as if that was the only praise he needed that day. Akaashi chuckles and takes a deep breath checking the time.

"Hey, do you have some time before you have to go home?" Akaashi nods and Bokuto grins. "Great, follow me then." Bokuto takes Akaashi's hand and leads them out of the auditorium and into the silent halls of their school.

Bokuto leads them down the halls, hand in hand, and towards the gym and club room. Akaashi smiles slightly as he realizes where Bokuto is leading them. They stop in front of their club room door and Bokuto sighs. "Got the key?" He whispers. Akaashi nods and takes it out, unlocking the door and letting the both of them in for one last time. Bokuto takes a deep breath and walks about, remembering all of the times he and his team had in here. And all the times he's taken short glances at the boy as he changes.

He walks over to his locker and sighs running his fingers across it. "I'm really going to miss this place." He whispers. Akaashi nods, walking around and leaning against his locker. He watches the boy reminisce. Thinking about all the fun memories they had in that room. The paradise this room gave them. He then gets an idea and slowly walks back to the door, gaining the attention of Bokuto.

"Follow me." He says lightly. Bokuto nods and follows the boy out, watching him lock up the room like he's done a thousand times when Bokuto forgot to. He then leads the two boys back down the hall, to the doors of the gym. He smiles at Bokuto and opens the doors slowly. It's dark and silent as the lights slowly power on. The net is still set up from practice that day. Akaashi walks over to the supply closet and brings out a volleyball, lighting up Bokuto's eyes. "One last time?" He asks quietly. Afraid if he said those words any louder he would break.

Bokuto grins and nods, taking the ball from Akaashi. They take off their suit jackets and stand on one side of the net. Bokuto throws the ball up and runs forward. Akaashi sets the ball for him and _slam!_ The loud sound echoes through the empty gym as the ball hits the floor with immense power, bringing the boy's minds to the memory of the day they first became friends. Akaashi sighs and smiles at Bokuto as he gets the ball and throws it back up for Akaashi, taking in the last time they will ever be each other's setter and ace.


	2. The Road

The days that followed their final night were uneventful. Bokuto finished his final preparations for school while also packing for the summer trip with his best friends. Akaashi spent the days trying to ignore the pain he was feeling, and focus on planning for the volleyball team since he was now the captain. It was quite boring. Akaashi would occasionally talk with Bokuto on the phone from night to night. Avoiding the topic of him leaving for college, knowing it was too hard for the both of them.

Soon the day came that the boys would set out for a road trip. A 9 hour car ride to their family beach house. All of the negative thoughts that Akaashi has were clouded by the exhaustion he felt after having to wake up at 4:30 in the morning. He groaned when his alarm went off and almost snoozed it before the memory of the events that were to take place that day occurred. He rose out of bed and did a double check to make sure he had everything. He didn't eat due to the fact that his parents were still asleep and he didn't want to wake them. He soon got a text from Bokuto saying that he had arrived. He smiles slightly and then grabs his thing, slowly and quietly walking through the house and out the door, making sure he did not awaken his family. He sighs in relief when he makes it into the darkness of the world and smiles at Bokuto, who is standing, leaning against the car. He grins as Akaashi approaches him. Bokuto doesn't seem tired in the slightest.

"Ready?" He asks while taking Akaashis bags and putting them in the trunk of his car.

"How are you not exhausted?" Akaashi asks slowly, feeling even more tired while standing in the warm air.

"Caffeine!" Bokuto boasts while getting into the car. "I got some for you too." He hands him the coffee and Akaashi smiles with gratitude as the two drive down the street, towards Kuroo and Kenmas houses.

Light music plays through the car, while the two mindlessly chat, Akaashi slowly waking up while sipping on his drink. They soon pull up to Kuroo's house to see Kuroo and Kenma standing there waiting. Kenma is practically asleep, leaning against Kuroo.

Kuroo grins when they pull up and nudges Kenma causing him to jolt awake. They put their stuff in the back and climb in, Kenma instantly falling asleep in Kuroo's lap. He grins and Akaashi turns to them with slight concern.

"Yeah, he stayed up until 2 am streaming again." They both chuckle and nod as Bokuto drives them to the nearest coffee shop to get the other boys their much needed caffeine. The dive is filled with more chatter now that Kuroo has joined. Bokuto and Kuroo mindlessly argue about random topics while Akaashi just enjoys listening to the boy's voice.

Soon Kenma is awake slightly, and occasionally pitching into the conversation when he has the option to oppose Kuroo. It's quite entertaining for Akaashi who keeps his gaze either on the road or at the boy next to him.

"I'm telling you it's true. Not all Disney princesses have to be princesses."

"But they are called Disney Princesses!"

"So!?"

"It's literally in the name!!" Akaashi rolls his eyes while chuckling at their bizarre conversation.

"Oh what's so funny Akaashi. Come on! I'm right they don't have to be a princess meaning I could be one."

"Bokuto, you couldn't be a Disney princess."

"Ha! Take that!" Akaashi groans and Bokuto pouts.

"Fine look it up. I promise that there is a Disney princess who is not an actual princess."

"Fine fine I'm looking." Akaashi slowly looks up the answer to their pointless question. "Mulan." He answers simply. "Mulan isn't a princess."

"No she marries a prince or emperor." Kuro chirps in.

"No! She marries a soldier! Did you even watch the movie!"

"Did you!"

"Yeah!"

"Wait really."

"No..."

"Oh hush Bokuto you love that movie." Bokuto sighs and Kuroo laughs slightly.

The drive continues for another hour. Filled with casual small talk and arguments over what music to play. As they drive Akaashi observes Bokuto almost passing out from exhaustion. It's clear he hasn't gotten much sleep lately. Soon Akaashi sees a rest stop and takes the opportunity.

"Pull over up here Bokuto."

"Hmm? How come."

"You're exhausted and barely staying awake. You need a break."

"I'm fine, relax Akaashi."

"Bokuto, if you won't pull over for your own health, pull over for our safety. Driving like this is dangerous." Bokuto sighs and nods slightly, glancing back to see Kuroo and Kenma snuggled up together, peacefully sleeping. He exits the highway and pulls over at the rest stop sighing in relief when the car stops. "You ok?" Akaashi asks lightly. He gives him an exhausted smile and nods.

The two switch places and get back onto the highway, Bokuto passing out almost instantly. Akaashi drives down the road, following the directions Bokuto set up for him. He wonders why Bokuto seemed more tired then he should have been. It's almost as if he's been up for over 24 hours. Either way, it's good that he's getting sleep now. Akaashi smiles to himself and turns his focus back on the road and on their journey.

♥♥♥

About another 2 hours into the drive Akaashi starts to feel slightly nauseous. Probably due to the fact that he hasn't eaten anything. Of course his caring friend offered to stop and grab some breakfast, he didn't want to delay the trip so claimed that he had already eaten. Of course now he regrets his choice to lie. The gas is getting a little low so he takes the opportunity and pulls off the highway into a town and stops at a gas station. Bokuto opens his eyes, having been awake for a bit but choosing to rest his eyes for a while longer.

When they stop, Akaashi sighs and rests his head on the steering wheel while Bokuto gets out of the car to put gas into the car. Akaashi keeps his head on the wheel trying to keep the lightheadedness away.

"Akaashi?" Kuroo asks, gaining Kenma's attention from his phone. He looks up at the boy resting his head waiting for a response but gaining none. They glance at each other concerned and confused as Bokuto opens the driver's door. He lightly places a hand on Akaashi's shoulder and shakes him lightly.

"Hey, let's switch." He gently rubs his thumb in circles waiting for the boy to answer. He doesn't. Akaashi keeps all his focus on willing his head to stop aching knowing he probably needs food and water. "Akaashi?" Bokuto asks, crouching down to try and see his face. He catches a small glimpse of Akaashi trying to ignore everything. He stands back up and shakes him a little harder gaining his attention.

Akaashi sits up slowly and leans back against the seat, glancing at Bokuto. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" He asks, feeling a little more concerned. Akaashi nods slightly.

"I'm fine." He says but his voice sounds a little weaker than it did earlier. Bokuto looks at him unconvinced.

"Come on. Let's switch." Without protest Akaashi let's Bokuto help him out of the car and to the other side. Akaashi falls into his seat and closes his eyes trying once again to will the pain away. "Hey Kuroo, come with me." Kuroo nods and they both leave Kenma and Akaashi to themselves.

They are only gone a few minutes before returning with some purchases from the gas station. They hop back into the car and Bokuto nudges Akaashi, gaining his eyes to weakly open as the headache worsens. He gives him a calming smile and hands the boy a bottle of water they purchased. Akaashi thanks him and takes a sip of water feeling a lot better and more relaxed. Bokuto smiles and they head out once more, down the road and onto the highway.

♥♥♥

At about the halfway point, the boys switch places. Kuroo and Kenma in front and Bokuto and Akaashi in back. They chat quietly, Kenma keeping his attention on his game once more and quite relieved that he still hasn't gotten his license.

After a while of chatting Kuroo lets the boys in back sleep so they have enough energy to finish the drive since Bokuto knows his way around the town they are staying in.

Akaashi gently leans his head against Bokuto's shoulder bringing a smile to his face as the boy leans on him, peacefully falling asleep against his body.


	3. Arrival

"Wake up love birds." Akaashi sighs, and rolls his eyes awake, leaning away from Bokuto who stirs lightly, slowly coming back to the real world. Kuroo smirks at the two boys as they get out of the car, switching places about 30 minutes from the town.

All boys are fully awake as they start their drive into the small town filled with cute simple restaurants and shops that line the streets. As time passes Akaashi feels more and more lightheaded due to the fact that he hasn't eaten all day. As the drive moves forward, Bokuto takes slight glances at the boy next to him, working over his state.

"Akaashi?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you eaten today?" Akaashi turns to him suddenly watching as he keeps his eyes on the road.

"You already asked me that today."

"So? I'm asking again. And you avoid the question. Which makes me think that you lied earlier." Akaashi sighs and turns his focus back to the road as they slowly make their way to the house.

"No I haven't."

"Why not."

"I don't know." Which was the truth. Hunger didn't really approach him that day. Either way, he knew that he needed food and water if he wanted to feel better.

"How do you feel?"

"Awful." Akaashi sticks to the truth, being too worn out to lie. Bokuto sighs and gently places a hand on his thigh in hopes to calm him. Kuroo sees the action and smirks while Kenma simply rolls his eyes. Bokuto gently rubs his thumb in circles in a calming manner, relaxing Akaashi and bringing a slight blush to his cheeks which he quickly shakes away.

Soon Bokuto pulls over in front of a small market and parks the car. "I'll be right back. Want anything?"

"Nah we're good." Bokuto nods and quickly runs into the store while Akaashi rests his eyes, listening to the quiet conversation between Kenma and Kuroo and the sounds coming from Kenma's game.

Soon, the door opens again and a bag is dropped on Akaashi's lap. He slowly opens his eyes and looks next to him to be met with a warm smile by Bokuto. He sighs and looks in the bag.

"It's not much but I think you should at least eat something." Akaashi nods and takes out the small sandwich and bottle of water Bokuto got him. The car starts up again as Akaashi slowly eats the food feeling very relieved.

They slowly drive down the streets, watching all the people walking around, chatting, and shopping. Akaashi takes note of the building style. Everything is very colorful and lively. The town itself is pretty small so the buildings are also on the smaller side. With cute flowers and seashells as decoration.

It was peaceful and busy. A weird combination but fitting for the beachside town. They now drive next to the beach, letting the ocean air fill their lungs and flow through the car. Akaashi smiles, feeling a lot better from the food and the new smell.

They drive along with the ocean, nearing their destination which is located 2 minutes from the town.

The house is small, painted a pastel yellow with a small deck that leads to the street. There is a balcony that hangs off the short cliff with a set of stairs that lead down to the sand. There are 2 bedrooms meaning the boys will have to share a bed but they don't really mind. There is a small living room and kitchen downstairs, with the sliding glass door that leads to the balcony. Upstairs are the bedrooms along with a small attic that doesn't interest the boys at the moment.

"How do you feel?" Bokuto calmly asks as he helps Akaashi out of the car.

"A lot better, thank you." They exchange a smile before grabbing their things and heading inside. It's cozy and warm and cute. Really exactly what you would expect a summer beach house to look like.

They each claim their rooms and drop off their stuff before all heading down to the water to test the temperature and rejuvenate after the long tiring car ride.

They stand at the edge of the sand, letting the crashed waves graze their toes. The wind blows through their hair, bringing the salty smell of the air around them. It's peaceful and relaxing. The perfect vacation. They stand in silence, listening to the waves crash and the seagulls call, along with the faint voices of children playing nearby. Akaashi lets out a quiet hum, closing his eyes to fully embrace the feeling.

"Like it?" Bokuto whispers while moving a little closer, letting their arms brush against each other. Akaashi takes note of the sudden closeness but doesn't move or reject it.

"Yes." He responds, smiling while enjoying the sounds around him. "Thank you for inviting me."

"Wouldn't be the same without you." They stand in silence again, not wanting their moment to end even though they have the whole summer. Still, they don't think they'll get this feeling any other day than today.

The sound of Kuroo and Bokutos stomachs ruin the peace and quiet and gain everyone's attention. They all chuckle lightly.

"Food?"

"Food." The boys take one last look at the beach as if it will disappear tomorrow before turning and heading back towards the house.

♥♥♥

They all head into town, picking a cute seafood restaurant that has a nice view of the ocean while the sun slowly begins to set. They chat lightly about all topics except school, going into the mindset of denial, wanting to enjoy this vacation and these moments as much as they can. They mainly chat about volleyball and for some reason aliens. Starting a discussion of whether they are real or not. It's really Kuroo and Bokuto arguing back and forth but the other two don't mind. Being introverted, they prefer to simply listen and laugh as the two talk rather than participate regularly in the conversation.

The food is brought and set down on their table before instantly being inhaled but Bokuto and Kuroo, somehow sparking a race to see who can eat faster.

Kenma and Akaashi eat at a normal pace while watching in astonishment as the others clean off their plates in a matter of minutes. Kuroo finishes first while quickly downing his water. Bokuto sighs but keeps a smile on his face, painting a picture of this moment in his mind.

They finish their food before the sun starts to set so they decide to get some ice cream before watching it sink below the water.

They head to a nearby ice cream cart. Bokuto getting strawberry, Akaashi and Kenma getting chocolate, and Kuroo getting mint chocolate chip. They slowly walk back towards the crashing waves. Standing on the sidewalk, leaning over the fence and quietly watching the colors of the sky fade from blue to orange and yellow. They eat their ice cream in silence, listening to the wind and people around them, taking in the beauty as the sun slowly makes its descent, dipping into the water that reflects the colors of the sky. It truly is beautiful. Though the beauty that lies in front of them, Bokuto can't help but take glances at his friend, seeing the sun ignite a sparkle in his eyes. He watches the sky with such astonishment and wonder. Bokuto could watch him all day. In fact, he spends most of that moment watching Akaashi instead of the sun. He would honestly rather look at the beauty next to him than in front.


	4. Day One

A cool breeze flows into the room as the sun began to rise casting its colors on the clear water.

Akaashi stirs lightly, turning to his side and opening his eyes. To his surprise, he finds no one. Bokuto isn't normally an early riser so waking up to his side of the bed being empty is quite surprising. He yawns and slowly sits up, turning to his right to see the sun rising up past the ocean, casting colors of purple, pink, and orange on the clouds. 

The door handle clicks, gaining Akaashi's attention. He turns and sees Bokuto creep in. 

"Oh hey, morning."

"Morning, what are you doing up so early? Did you not sleep?" Bokuto chuckles and grins at Akaashi.

"Of course I slept. I just wanted to make breakfast with Kuroo this morning." The bags under his eyes disprove his statement which does not go unnoticed. Akaashi sighs and gets up walking towards the door.

"You're such a bad liar Bokuto-san." Akaashi walks past him and out the door, missing the small smile that grew on Bokuto's face.

Bokuto and Akaashi eat breakfast on the kitchen table while Kuroo attempts to get Kenma to wake up to eat. "So, why didn't you sleep last night?" Akaashi asks, Bokuto's fatigue being a little more prominent as time passes.

"I dunno." Bokuto shrugs not meeting his eyes.

"You're still a bad liar. What's up?" Bokuto sighs and looks up at Akaashi with a small smile.

"Nothing really, I was just too excited to sleep." He lies getting a weary look from Akaashi who doesn't believe him but drops it anyway. No way he would admit the real reason he didn't sleep. I mean how could he sleep when the other boy was resting so close to him. During their sleepovers, Akaashi would always sleep on the floor. Now they were so much closer. Bokuto couldn't help but watch the boy as he slept, thinking about what it would be like if they were closer than friends.

"You should take a nap then." Akaashi stands up and takes his plate to the kitchen, rinsing it before placing it in the dishwasher.

"But I wanted to go to the beach today." Bokuto pouts while Akaashi chuckles lightly.

"We can still go to the beach. We'll just go later. Get some more sleep Bokuto." Bokuto sighs, picking up his own dish and walking to the kitchen where Akaashi leans against the counter.

"Fine if you insist. Wake me up in a few hours Kay?" Akaashi nods and watches Bokuto head upstairs while Kuroo and Kenma come for breakfast.

"Where's he going?" Kuroo asks while Kenma collapses on the table.

"He didn't sleep last night so he's gonna take a nap. Then we're going to go to the beach." Kuroo nods while getting some food for him and Kenma.

"Sounds good. Want to eat with us?"

"Thanks but I already ate. I'm going to take a short walk. I'll be back in a bit." Akaashi walks to the back door that leads to the beach while Kuroo sits down at the table with Kenma.

"Alright, well see you later." He smiles and nods before closing the door behind him and heading out towards the ocean. Kuroo turns his focus to Kenma who has almost fallen asleep again. "Hey Ken. Come one sit up and eat." Kenma groans but listens and raises his head, shooting Kuroo a death glare.

"It's too early." He mumbles.

"It's already 7. You get up earlier for school anyway."

"Yeah but now it's vacation. I shouldn't have to get up until 12." He yawns and slowly pokes his food.

"Don't be like that Ken. Now eat up." Kenma sighs and begins to eat while Kuroo grins at him.

♥♥♥

Akaashi returns at around 11, entering the house to see Kenma and Kuroo playing Mario kart on the TV.

"Hey you're back! What's in the bag?" Kuroo looks back at Akaashi who is holding a small white plastic bag.

"Nothing." He says shortly. Kuroo eyes him but doesn't say anything else about it.

"Kuroo if you don't watch the screen you're going to lose." Kuroo quickly looks back to see himself in 12th place.

"Awww man." He sighs. "Hey wanna join?" He calls back to Akaashi who starts to head for the stairs.

"No thanks, I'm going to wake Bokuto."

"Alright." Kuroo grunts at the screen, clicking the buttons harder in an attempt to move faster.

"Kuroo that's not going to do anything."

"I know that!" He raises his voice and grits his teeth as the match comes to an end. Him in 10th and Kenma in 1st.

Akaashi makes his way up the stairs and places the white bag in his backpack before heading to the sleeping boy. He sits on the bed slowly, moving the hair that fell in front of his eyes. This is the most peaceful Bokuto has ever looked. It's such a shame to have to wake him but he promised. Akaashi smiles to himself for a second, admiring his features before coming to his senses and gently shaking Bokuto's shoulder.

"Bokuto-san, come on it's time to wake up." 

_ Nothing. _

"Bokuto-san." He says a little louder.

_ Nothing. _

Akaashi sighs before violently shaking Bokuto. "Bokuto get your ass up right now." A smile forms on Bokuto's face as he lets out a small chuckle. Akaashi scowls as he opens his eyes. "You asshole you've been awake this whole time haven't you." Bokuto smirks.

"You have no proof." He mutters while slowly sitting up. Akaashi rolls his eyes but stops scowling. Bokuto yawns and stretches, looking at his surroundings before landing on Akaashi who has been calmly watching him. Bokuto smiles softly. "What time is it?" He asks, rubbing his eyes. Akaashi checks his watch.

"11:16." Bokuto nods and looks out the window before turning to Akaashi with a hopeful smile.

"Can we go to the beach now." Akaashi rolls his eyes and stands up.

"Let's get some lunch first. I'm hungry." Bokuto nods and quickly jumps up, joining Akaashi as he heads downstairs.

They reach the main floor to see Kuroo lose yet another game to Kenma, him in 7th, Kenma in 1st."

"Hey man you're up." Kuroo sets the remote down and turns to Akaashi and Bokuto.

"Yeah, well we're thinking about getting some lunch and then heading to the beach. You guys down?"

"Yeah of course."

"Sure." Kenma switches off the TV and heads upstairs to get ready.

♥♥♥

Once everyone was dressed and ready to go, they headed out and down to the small town. They walk down the streets, talking quietly about anything that comes to mind until they choose a pizza place.

They got seats by the ocean and began to choose what pizzas to get. "Hey how about the Hawaiian pizza?" Bokuto asks.

"No way." Akaashi says firmly.

"What oh come on it's good." Kuroo argues.

"If you like pineapple on pizza we are no longer friends." Kenma says not even looking up from his menu. Kuroo gasps.

"How could you! You know what, come one Bokuto let's get it." Kenma and Akaashi roll their eyes.

"Yeah we don't need them." They both smirk at each other and do their secret handshake.

"You two are so dramatic." Akaashi says calmly, returning his focus to the menu.

"Oh come on Akaashi, you're just jealous that we have a secret handshake and you two don't." Kenma looks up from his menu.

"It's not that secret, ready look." He and Akaashi both do the same handshake perfectly making Kuroo and Bokuto frown.

"Wh- hey no fair. That's stealing." Bokuto pouts at Akaashi who giggles.

"You shouldn't have made it so simple. Anyone could copy that." Akaashi smirks at Bokuto as the waiter comes back to their table.

Bokuto and Kuroo ordered the Hawaiian pizza with extra pineapple just to spite them while Kenma and Akaashi ordered a small cheese pizza.

Their order was brought shortly along with some ice tea and soda they also ordered

"You're really going to eat that. Fruit doesn't belong on pizza." Akaashi eyes their pizza which is more pineapple than anything else. As a response both Kuroo and Bokuto dramatically take a piece and eat it, keeping eye contact with either Akaashi or Kenma. The two roll their eyes and turn to their pizza letting Bokuto and Kuroo obnoxiously talk about how good it is.

"Oh come on, try it." Akaashi looks at Bokuto and then the piece Bokuto is offering.

"Yes come to the dark side." Kuroo also waves a piece in front of Kenma who flips him off discreetly so as to not offend the other customers. Akaashi sighs and takes the piece. He takes a small bite and shivers at the sweetness, shaking his head and handing the piece back.

"No way, that's gross." Bokuto sighs in deafest and continues to eat the piece

"Alright Kenma, your turn."

"No thanks, it's clearly not good."

"You won't know unless you try."

"Will you shut up if I do?"

"Yes." Kuroo smiles at Kenma who gives in, taking a bite of the piece as Kuroo holds it, having a similar reaction to Akaashi. 

"How do you eat that." Kuroo smiles and takes a bite in front of him, getting Kenma to flip him off again.

The rest of the meal was peaceful more or less. Of course Kuroo received plenty of insults from Kenma but other than that everyone was peaceful and chatted quietly.

"Alright, who's paying?" Kuroo and Bokuto glare at each other.

"I'll pay." Akaashi says reaching for his wallet before Bokuto stops him.

"No Kuroo is going to pay."

"In your dreams."

"You guys are so annoying." Kenma says firing up a game on his phone, knowing full well that all of his money goes into video games.

"Bokuto-"

"Ro!" Kuroo yells out.

"Sham!"

"Bo!" They both show their hands, Kuroo showing rock while Bokuto shows scissors.

"Aww man. Fine." Kuroo grins and he and Kenma head to wait in the front as Bokuto pulls out his wallet.

"Bokuto I can play so-"

"Nope, I got it."

"Bu-" Akaashi begins to pull out his wallet but Bokuto grabs it and puts it in his pocket while setting cash on the bill. Akaashi sighs. "You're so confusing." Bokuto grins and the two head out to meet Kuroo and Kenma.

"Alright beach time!" Kuroo cheers and Bokuto grins as the boys head back to the house to change. 


	5. Water

The air was hot but luckily the wind was cool. The perfect balance. The boys all changed into their swimsuits and headed out and towards the water, setting up some towels and an umbrella. Kuroo and Bokuto immediately rush into the water, leaving Akaashi and Kenma on the beach. Kenma sighs and lies down on the towel, closing his eyes.

"You ok?"

"Yeah just tired, those two are exhausting. I don't know how you deal with Bokuto every day." Akaashi chuckles.

"Honestly me either. This trip will definitely be interesting." Kenma sighs again.

"Yeah, I guess." Akaashi looks over at Kenma who keeps his eyes closed.

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno, I mean it's kinda sad if you think about it." Akaashi frowns and looks out at the two as they body surf the waves.

"I try not to." Akaashi says his tone softened.

"I wish I could not think about it."

"Have you talked to Kuroo about it?" Kenma sighs.

"No, I'm too scared to."

"How come?" Kenma finally opens his eyes, staring up at the umbrella that shields his eyes.

"What if he doesn't want to stay in contact."

"He wouldn't say that."

"I know, but my brain always comes up with the worse case scenarios so I chickened out every time." Akaashi nods to himself, understanding fully what Kenma is talking about. "What about you."

"Hmm?"

"Have you talked to Bokuto about it?"

"No, I don't know what I would say anyway. Besides, we both seem to be pretending he's not actually leaning, even though he is." Before Kenma can respond Kuroo calls for the boys running towards them.

"Hey what's with the sad faces? Come join us in the water." Kuroo is breathing heavily and looking down at Kenma who laughs a little before standing up along with Akaashi.

"Alright." They all begin to walk towards the water.

"Hey, you guys ok? You'd seem a little..."

"Yeah, we're fine. Promise." Bokuto nods slightly and relaxes as Akaashi gives him a reassuring smile.

They all play in the water for hours. Talking and laughing as the waves crash around them. All fears and problems washing away. It was just them. Together. In the water. Their laughter filling the air and each other's ears. Paradise really.

Akaashi gasps for air after laughing way too hard, as Bokuto splashes him with water. "Wait....I...I need a break." He breaths out, leaning over on his knees, a smile engraved on his face.

"You ok?" Bokuto asks, grinning like crazy. He gently placed a hand on Akaashi's shoulder as Akaashi laughs lightly.

"Yeah...just...worn out." He leans up smiling which makes Bokuto grin even more. "What?"

"Nothing, just...I like it when you smile." Akaashi blushes slightly and bites his lip as Kuroo and Kenma join them.

"Hey we're heading back to the beach, Kens tired."

"Yeah, so am I." Akaashi sighs and the boys head back to the beach. Akaashi and Kenma rest on the towels, Kenma taking a quick nap while Akaashi watches Bokuto and Kuroo pass the volleyball back and forth, a smile still plastered on his face.

♥♥♥

By 4 the boys are completely beat and why shouldn't they be. After a whole day of driving they didn't spend a second of rest. They get back to the house and take turns showering. Kuroo emerges from the shower to see a clean Kenma passing out on the bed. He sighs and jumps on the bed roughly causing Kenma to groan.

"You can't fall asleep. I know you're tired but you gotta stay awake until at least 8." Kenma whines and covers his head with a pillow.

"8's too far away." He mumbles into the bed but Kuroo understood him or at least predicted what he would say.

"I know but you gotta do it. Come on, let's head downstairs." Kuroo pulls the pillow off his head with some struggle and then picks Kenma up and heads towards the door.

"Kuroo put me down." Kenma says firmly, trying to be threatening even though that never works on Kuroo.

"Only if you come downstairs with me."

"...fine." Kenma hesitates but answers, being set down by Kuroo and following him out the door.

"Hey guys, woah Kenma you look tired." Kenma shoots Bokuto with a glare which instantly shuts him up. He and Akaashi are sitting on the couch, Akaashi's legs propped up on Bokuto who is calmly rubbing circles on his knee. A peculiar position in Kenma’s opinion but he's too tired to care.

"How are you two?" Kuroo asks, sitting on the chair, letting Kenma sit in his lap and lean against his chest. (Talk about peculiar position)

"Tired." Bokuto and Akaashi say simultaneously, smiling slightly afterward. Kenma starts to doze off in Kuroo's lap so he suggests a game that will keep him awake.

"Hey how about we all play some Uno?" Bokuto grins and Akaashi sighs, looking up from his phone.

"Ooo sounds fun!" Bokuto exclaims, gaining back some of his lost energy.

"That game tears people apart." Kenma mumbles but his words are completely ignored.

"Fine, I'm getting a drink, anyone else want one?" Akaashi stands up and heads towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, will you bring me an ice tea?" Kenma calls.

"Oooo me too! A coke please!"

"Same here!"

Akaashi returns shortly, handing out the drinks and sitting back in his spot with his coke. Kuroo begins to deal out the cards which forces Kenma to change positions, lays across Kuroo's legs, and leaning against the armrest. They take a minute to organize their cards, taking sips of their drinks occasionally, Bokuto back to rubbing Akaashi's knee which Akaashi doesn't even seem to notice.

Sure it may seem like he doesn't notice but he does and he loves it. It's such a simple and claiming thing but Akaashi loves everything about it. It's the tiny things Bokuto does. Most of the time Akaashi doesn't notice the times Bokuto purposely touches Akaashi even if it's just for a second but this, this can't go unnoticed and Akaashi has no plan to ever stop him.

Of course, for Bokuto he's doing this subconsciously. An action influenced by his obvious feeling for the boy. But he doesn't even realize Akaashi has noticed his action and doesn't even process the fact that he didn't ask him to stop or move out of his grasp.


	6. Games

"Draw two buddy." Kuroo smirks at Bokuto who returns a glare.

"Fuck off." He mutters, taking the cards before deviously smirking at Akaashi.

"Watch yourself Bokuto." Akaashi warns with a glare. Bokuto simply smirks before placing a draw 2. Bokuto grins while Akaashi rolls his eyes, placing another draw two card.

"Fuck you and sorry Kenma." Kenma just sighs and places another draw 2.

"Go Kuroo." Kenma's voice sounds uninterested but he smirks up at Kuroo, betraying his pitch. Kuroo smirks as well, placing yet another draw 2 before turning to Bokuto.

"Aright Bokuto. Whatcha got." Bokuto sighs and turns to Akaashi with a grin.

"Take the cards Bokuto." Akaashi says firmly, fighting off the smile that's trying to escape. Bokuto doesn't answer, just wave a single card in front of Akaashi. "Take. The. Cards." Akaashi says firmly but the smile slowly starts to creep on his face. Bokuto grins slowly waving it in front of him before heading to the pile. Akaashi bites his lip and before Bokuto places the card he grabs it from him and holds it above his head. Bokuto gasps dramatically and turns to Akaashi who is smiling.

"Give it back Akaashi." Bokuto speaks smoothly as Akaashi ignores him. "Akaashi..." Bokuto smirks and moves to his knees before smirking at the boy and lunging forward, reaching for the card.

Akaashi giggles as Bokuto wrestles him for the card, pinning him to the couch and trying to pray the card from his hands, both laughing like crazy. "Give it and accept the cards."

"Never." Akaashi laughs and holds onto the card as Bokuto pins his arms above him, trying to force the card from his hand.

"You are such a sore loser." Bokuto smirks down at him, his legs straddling Akaashi so he can't break free, not like he's trying to though. Akaashi giggles.

"Am not." Bokuto pulls harder, ripping the card in half, making Akaashi laugh even harder.

"Oh yeah, really?" Bokuto raises an eyebrow and holds half the card in his hand. "You fucking ripped it." Akaashi falls into a fit of laughter, holding his stomach as his eyes water. Bokuto looks down at the boy and chuckles quietly, picking up the other half of the card.

Akaashi calms down and looks up at the boy, his jaw sore from his laughter. Akaashi's grins and takes deep breaths as Bokuto just looks at him, taking in the sight. Memoizing it. "You're such a child now I can't even use the card." Bokuto chuckles and Akaashi grins wider.

"You're the one to talk." He breaths out, his muscles relaxing. Bokuto sighs and smiles down at the boy.

"Will you two stop flirting so we can keep playing."

"Oh shut up." Bokuto glares back at Kuroo who smirks at him. Bokuto gets off Akaashi who sits up and returns them to their original position, both still smiling.

"Alright go Bokuto."

"But the cards ripped."

"Then you can't play it." Kuroo grins and Bokuto turns and glares at Akaashi.

"Fuck you." He says while beginning to draw the cards.

"Ok I'm sorry, here I'll take half."

"No."

"Bokuto..."

"No you will suffer with guilt for making me draw so many damn cards." Bokuto flash's Akaashi a grin who sighs, biting his lip to stop from smiling too much.

"Alright then. Akaashi your turn." Akaashi switches the direction, meaning Bokuto can now attack Kuroo and Kuroo can attack Kenma. So far in this game, Kenma and Akaashi are the only ones who haven't attacked each other. Bokuto plays a card giving it to Kuroo. Kuroo sighs and looks down at Kenma who is looking through his cards.

"Kuroo if you do this I'm sleeping on the couch." Kenma speaks firmly looking up at the boy with a glare. Kuroo pouts.

"Oh come on Ken."

"You heard me. Now go." Kuroo sighs before smirking, playing the draw 4 and changing the color to blue. Kenma glares at him before turning to pick up the cards.

"I'm sleeping on the couch."

"No, you're not." Kuroo smirks and grips his leg firmly. "I won't let you." Kenma's glare softens slightly while Kuroo grins.

"You two sound like a married couple." Bokuto laughs and Kenma's glare quickly switches to Bokuto.

"I'll kill you." Akaashi laughs.

"Not if I kill him first." Bokuto gasps.

"Hey if anything I should be the one killing you." Bokuto claims while Kuroo chuckles.

"Why don't we stop throwing around death threats like it's nothing." Akaashi and Bokuto grin at each other before continuing.

♥♥♥

"Akaashi you better change the fucking color."

"I already told you I can't!"

"Well fuck he's gonna win!" Kenma smiles holding his last card to his chest so Kuroo can't see.

"Just go Akaashi." Kenma smirks and Akaashi sighs putting down a yellow and waiting to see if that is in fact Kenma's card. Kenma frowns, giving the boys hope before placing his wild card with a grin.

"Ha, I win!"

"See Bokuto-san it wouldn't have mattered."

"You could have made him draw two!"

"I don't have that card!"

"Alright, love birds quit you're fighting." They both quickly glare at Kuroo.

"Fuck you bitch!" Bokuto stands up and lunges at Kuroo, tackling him right as Kenma rolls off his lap. The force pushes the chair backward sending both boys to the floor with a crash. There's silence before they both break out in laughter as Kenma and Akaashi pick up the cards.

"Alright you morons, pick up the chair." Akaashi says with a smile, looking down at them as they lie on the floor. Bokuto sighs and looks up at Akaashi.

"What time is it?" Akaashi checks his wrist.

"6:15."

"Oh really?"

"Damn we played for over an hour?"

"Yeah looks like it. What should we do for dinner." Kuroo and Bokuto stand up, picking up the chair, Kuroo sitting in it right after.

"Let just order something."

"Sounds good." Bokuto pulls out his phone and collapses on the couch as Akaashi heads to the kitchen to grab his phone that was charging.

"What do y'all want? Italian? Ramen? Pizza?"

"Pizza is Italian Bokuto." Akaashi walks back over and leans on the couch, reading over his shoulder.

"Which one?" Bokuto holds his phone closer to Akaashi so he can choose. Akaashi reads them and taps on the Ramen place that has a 5-star review. Bokuto looks at his phone and turns his head. The two share a quick and sweet smile before moving on. Kuroo raises an eyebrow at the boy getting flipped off by Bokuto. They pass the phone around and order the ramen.

"It'll be here in about 10 minutes."

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah sure."

Kuroo and Kenma flip through Netflix to choose a movie while Bokuto and Akaashi bring down some blankets. Bokuto continues to look at Akaashi grinning.

"What is it Bokuto?" Akaashi asks, curious but coming off as annoyed. Of course, Bokuto doesn't notice the tone of his voice.

"Nothing, you just haven't stopped smiling since the game." Akaashi rolls his eyes as they start carrying things downstairs from the closet.

"Why do you care if I smile."

"I already told you. I like it when you smile." Akaashi rolls his eyes and blushes ever so slightly.

"Stop saying stuff like that." He mutters.

"Why?"

"Just...oh never mind." Bokuto shrugs as they place the blankets on the couch.

"You know your smile is really pretty. You should do it more." Before Akaashi can respond the doorbell rings, drawing Bokuto to the door. Akaashi blushes, replaying the words in his head while trying to get his heart to stop beating so damn fast.


	7. Town

Kenma lay collapsed on the couch, ignoring Kuroo's pesters to get up and do something with everyone. Akaashi and Bokuto come down from their bedroom to see Kuroo give up and collapse on top of Kenma getting a groan of protest.

"He ok?" Bokuto asks as Kuroo lays his entire body weight on the smaller boy.

"He's just tired. We went to the beach every day the past week so he's a little worn out." Bokuto nods in agreement and heads towards the fridge to grab some water.

"I'm sure you lying on top of him is really helping." Akaashi says sarcastically and gets a muffled whine and protest from Kenma as he tries to free himself from Kuroo's weight.

"Well, I guess we're just gonna rest today. What about you two?"

"I dunno, I kinda wanna walk around town for a bit. Wanna come Akaashi?" Akaashi turns around to face Bokuto, as he brings him a bottle of water.

"Sure." Akaashi gives a grateful smile before turning back to Kuroo who has let Kenma turn his head to breathe.

"Aright, have fun you too. If you're out by lunch will you bring some back for us?"

"Will do, have fun, and please don't kill Kenma."

"He's fine." Kuroo looks down at the boy who glares at him hard though not intimidating towards his childhood friend.

Bokuto and Akaashi slip on their shoes and head out and towards town, staying in silence as the sun beats down on them.

The town is full of people walking around, shopping, and chatting. Taking advantage of the summer break. It's nice and surprisingly calming. Bokuto and Akaashi chat lightly about their time there so far and things they look forward to. Avoiding the topic of school and volleyball all together.

Akaashi sees a small souvenir shop, letting his gaze linger but doesn't say anything. Bokuto reads his expression and sighs before dragging Akaashi inside. There are only about two people inside, making it easy to walk around and look at the little trinkets and stuff.

They look through the ceramic bowls and sculptures of sea life. Akaashi spends a lot of time looking at glass balls with little scenes or animals inside. He picks up one that shows a sunset over the ocean with dolphins jumping out. Two people sit on the beach, neither being given a gender. Akaashi smiles as Bokuto comes up behind him. "Ooo that's cool."

"Yeah, and pretty. I think I'm going to buy it. He turns around to face Bokuto and reaches into his pocket, freezing when he realizes he doesn't have his wallet. He looks up at Bokuto who's smirking and remembers the last time he saw it was when Bokuto took it at dinner. Akaashi glares at him. "Where did you put my wallet." Bokuto snickers.

"In the sock drawer. '' Akaashi rolls his eyes and sighs. He turns around and begins to put it back on the shelf before it's snatched out of his hands. "Now now just because you don't have your wallet doesn't mean you can't buy it." Akaashi crosses his arms and raises his eyebrow, against where this is going.

"Yes it does. It means I don't have the money."

"But you do have an amazing friend and senpai." Bokuto smirks and pulls out his own wallet, waving it in front of Akaashi.

"No Bokuto, I can buy it myself."

"But you don't have your wallet."

"I can just come back later and get it."

"But it could be gone by then." Bokuto smirks and begins to walk over to the cashier. "Besides you really don't have a choice here. I'm buying this for you whether you like it or not."Akaashi sighs and watches him place the glass ball, that's rested in its stand, on the counter along with four small leather bracelets. Akaashi stays quiet, letting Bokuto do as he wishes since he's right, he really has no control at the moment. The cashier bags their goodies and hands it to Bokuto who gives them a thanks before leading Akaashi out and back onto the streets.

"Thank you." He says once their outside.

"You're welcome. Finally accepting your fate I see." Akaashi rolls his eyes but smiles lightly.

"I'm going to make this up to you." Bokuto raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, and how will you do that."

"It's a surprise." Bokuto eyes him.

"You don't actually know yet do you." Akaashi sighs, biting back a smile.

"No, but I'll think of something." Bokuto laughs.

"Alright, let me know when you've got something."

"Oh I will." The two smile at each other, Akaashi unable to feel anything but joy at that moment.

♥♥♥

They return at around 1, carrying in 3 bags. Two of souvenirs that they bought themselves and for Kuroo and Kenma. In the other is food they picked up at a Chinese restaurant.

"Hey you're back! Oooo and something smells good." Bokuto chuckles, placing the food bag on the kitchen counter as Kuroo races over. He starts pulling everything out of the bag as Kenma peeks over the couch.

"What else did you guys get."

"We got some souvenirs for you guys."

"Thanks but I'll take the food." Akaashi rolls his eyes and hands Kenma the bag with their gifts.

"Thanks." The boy says as Akaashi collapses on the couch, exhausted from walking for hours but he also really enjoyed the time he spent with Bokuto.

"What did you guys do while the fun was out." Kuroo rolls his eyes, carrying the bag of food over to the couch while Bokuto brings drinks and plates, placing it all on the coffee table.

"Yeah, I was surprised that the TV wasn't turned on."

"We played Among Us and took a nap."

"Uh oh. Kenma is way too good at Among Us." Kuroo chuckles and hands Kenma some chopsticks.

"Yeah, we lost every time he was Imposter. It's kind of scary." Kenma rolls his eyes and starts to dig into the sweet and sour chicken he got.

They chat and eat in the living room before Kuroo switches on the TV, choosing a random Bl drama.

Once they finish eating, Kuroo and Akaashi do the dishes and take out the trash because Bokuto was too invested in the show and Kenma was too tired.

"Akaashiiiii!!!!!" Bokuto whines, collapsing on the floor.

"What now?"

"He's crying again." Kenma deadpans from the couch.

"They're about to break up because of his fucking parents!" Akaashi sighs and Kuroo chuckles.

"I saw that coming from a mile away Bokuto. Relax." Kuroo says as he starts putting the last of the clean dishes.

"Bro! They're fucking! They about to fuck bro!"

"What! No way!" Kuroo abandons Akaashi and races back to the living room. Akaashi just rolls his eyes, finishing the dishes himself as Kuroo and Bokuto scream at the TV. Akaashi sighs and smiles to himself. This is definitely proving to be a fun summer.


End file.
